Eludicea
Eludicea is the demonic lover of the angel Alyxsis, who turned her from her evil ways and into a paladin. 'Vital Statistics' Name: Eludicea Race: '''Succubus '''Class: Paladin Gender: Female Age: Unknown Alignment: Chaotic Evil (Good aligned) Deity: None. Height: 5' Weight: 101 lbs. Hair: White Eyes: Dark red Appearance: As with all succubi, Eludicea is a beautiful woman. Though not tall or even impressively well-endowed, there's an unearthly charm to her that causes even those who wouldn't normally show any interest at all to stare at least slightly. Personality: Mostly an even-tempered woman, she's still an interesting woman to get along with. After all, no demon can successfully purge itself of its evil without the aid of magic. She has little patience for stupidity, and good is still something of a new concept to her. Thus far, even until she was defeated by the Marilith Aishapra, she's managed to resist her evil nature and remain with compassion and goodness. Her most recent personality changes are unknown thus far, though she was happy to regale the tale of her rescue and seemed quite friendly to the Hostel's patrons and Madge. Religious Ideals: In spite of her admirable efforts, no deity has been willing to be her patron. After all, while she is currently aligned to good, the fact that she could slip back into her evil ways is always there, and no god of good or even neutrality, it seems, wants that sort of possibility looming over their reputation. 'History' Eludicea never speaks of the time before her becoming a paladin anymore. What is known is that on one of her many quests to tempt souls to bring back to the Abyss, she met a beautiful angel and fell in love. For a long time, she fought against this emotion as she had no understanding of it, but finally she realized that she realized that it was a battle with no victory for her. And so, she sought out Alyxsis and confessed her feelings to him. Alyxsis, seeing the value in converting such a creature to good (and being attracted to such a beautiful succubus), was all too happy to help her when she finally asked him to help her redeem herself. And so, the two began the slow, unpredictable process of redemption. Unsurprisingly, this conversion would take a long time. With no concept of "goodness", much less the ability to embrace such, Eludicea clashed against her nature for years. Throughout this whole time, her angel stayed by her side to offer her comfort when she had fallen catastrophically hard and praise when she succeeded against the odds. Their tale was told quite often, as the effects of love on the souls of creatures is an uncommon thing to behold (indeed, the last such effect was chronicled in the story of Sol Almerian). Finally, after several centuries, Eludicea scratched out a shaky hold on redemption. The deception she once used to lure the unwary into the Abyss is now reserved only for those creatures unredeemably evil (and who would willingly try to deceive her), she openly refuses to be deceitful for other creatures. Additionally, she's aware of the fact that she can't be completely removed from her nature except by magical means - but any kindly attempts to help her with that have been openly shunned. Eludicea says herself that she wants to "make it on her own". Thus far, no matter how deep the temptation gets, she has succeeded admirably in holding to her goodness. Category:Characters Category:NPCs